ili pika
by Mioreo
Summary: Bersama Rivaille, Hanji menemukan si Kelinci Penyihir. (RiHan. Untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge)
**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Hajime Isayama**. Sedang saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

Didedikasikan untuk **#ANIMALIAChallenge** dari **christallized cherry** dan **psycheros**.

Cover by **1-kmomochi** on Devianart

 **a/n** : ini sedikit (atau banyak?) **ooc** menurut saya-terlebih di sini Rivaille sedikit banyak ngomong (?). Maafkan tulisan dan pikiran random saya ini dan jadinya malah absurd hwhwhw.

.

.

* * *

Hanji Zoe, 32 tahun, masih melajang, berprofesi sebagai salah satu anggota dari organisasi perlindungan satwa yang berpusat di kota Tokyo. Dia terkenal sebagai wanita tua yang gila bekerja—walaupun tua tetapi dia bergerak lebih gesit dari anak remaja. Kala dia menemukan satu sasaran objek yang patut ditelaah lebih jauh, dia akan menggalinya hingga dasar, hingga dia berteriak euforia saat rumusan-rumusan masalah itu sudah berjumpa dengan jawabannya.

Di penghujung musim semi ini, dia sudah menyelesaikan sederet tindak kejahatan perburuan dan penjualan ilegal hewan langka yang terancam punah, dan itu benar-benar membuat amarah Hanji meluap-luap hingga ke tepi ubun-ubun. Dia tidak habis pikir pada alasan para pelaku yang katanya untuk menafkahi keluarga, yang katanya karena pemerintah tidak menyediakan banyak lapangan kerja, yang katanya, katanya—sungguhlah itu semua adalah alibi yang memuakkan, padahal yang ingin mereka capai demi meraup keuntungan yang berlimpah dengan dolar-dolar Amerika.

Erwin, selaku ketua organisasi, prihatin pada kondisi Hanji yang tidak berangsur membaik setelah menangani oknum-oknum keparat itu. Maka dia menyuruh Hanji untuk menemui libur.

Dan di sinilah Hanji sekarang, akan menaklukan gunung setinggi 3900 meter—atau mungkin kurang atau lebih karena Hanji tidak tahu tepatnya—di salah pegunungan di Tiongkok.

"Heh, kacamata, lekaslah!"

Rivaille Ackerman, 32 tahun, kerabat sekaligus rival yang menemani Hanji mendaki. Kebetulan Erwin memberi Hanji dua slot untuk berlibur, tapi Hanji sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa dia menyeret paksa Rivaille untuk menjadi kawannya. Sekalipun Rivaille adalah tipe bujangan membosankan yang gemar menyulut api di batang rokok, gengsinya selangit, dan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

Hanji menekan lutut, mengatur napas serta menengadah, bertemu tatap dengan Rivaille yang berjarak tujuh meter di atasnya. "Istirahat dulu, Rivaille! Paru-paruku bisa robek nantinya karena kesulitan bernapas. Punggungku juga—ah! Pulang-pulang tulangku retak semua," Hanji mengaduh, "lagipula kita sudah berjalan selama empat jam, seantusias itukah kauingin melihat puncak?—padahal kemarin kaubilang tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Satu seringaian terbentuk di bibir Hanji, sementara Rivaille mendecih pula melangkah menghampiri wanita yang mengempaskan diri di samping bebatuan seraya menenggak air minum. Rivaille melesapkan tangan ke saku celana, mengambil sebungkus sigaret yang belum tersentuh.

"Rivaille! Jangan—" Rivaille menyalakan pemantik, mendekatkannya pada ujung batang rokok sampai apinya melumatnya. Sekon berikutnya kepulan asap membumbung di udara. "—merokok." Hanji melayangkan sebuah pukulan di lengan si pria. "Kaugila! Kau meracuni udara di sini, bodoh!"

Rivaille mengembus napas sekaligus asap bersamaan. "Istirahat. Sepuluh menit."

Hanji mendengus, mencibir Rivaille dalam benaknya. Tujuannya datang ke mari ialah menjernihkan pikiran, menghirup oksigen segar yang menyejukkan dari sumbernya secara langsung. Jika yang didapatinya lagi-lagi pasokan udara yang terkontaminasi, percuma saja.

Hanji mengedarkan pandangan pada pemandangan yang tertangkap retinanya. Banyak tebing-tebing curam yang berhimpitan, batu-batu, pepohonan, burung-burung. Kedua belah sudut bibirnya tertarik, lama, lama sekali. Dia bersyukur jika ekosistem di sini masih asri. Belum tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan jahil nan kotor.

Di atas bebatuan yang berdistansi tidak terlampau jauh darinya, dia melihat sebersit bayangan secara impulsif. Lantas bergidik—entah karena dingin yang menusuk, entah karena takut.

"Rivaille."

"Hn."

"Apa di tempat seperti ini ada hantu?"

"Simpan kepala kentangmu itu, Hanji."

Hanji menoleh pada Rivaille. Manik cokelatnya beradu dengan hitam yang tajam, menusuk, dan dibaluti enigma yang Hanji belum menguak fakta di baliknya. "Tapi, barusan aku melihat sesuatu—aku menarik kesimpulan jika itu adalah...hantu." Rivaille tidak memberikan respons apa-apa—tidak berkomentar, tidak mengangguk, tidak menggeleng; hanya menikmati rokoknya yang kian memendek.

Hanji memutar pandangannya lagi ke tempat semula. Ke tempat di mana dia menemukan siluet penuh misteri. Telunjuknya mendorong kacamata yang merosot di hidung. Sepasang matanya memicing, dia berusaha memusatkan segala atensinya pada objek yang tengah dicari—walau suara tarik-ulur napas kasar Rivaille amat mengganggu.

Tiba-tiba, dua buah telinga hewan berbulu muncul dari celah salah satu batu. Tak lama si empunya menyembul keluar. Dilihat dari jauh, itu adalah seekor kelinci—tapi Hanji belum pernah melihat kelinci seperti ini—dia merapal syukur bahwa penglihatannya cukup jelas walau dibingkai kacamata. Hewan mungil itu menatap Hanji, menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kedipan menggemaskan.

Hanji Zoe tidak berkutik selama beberapa detik. Dalam gerakan yang cepat pula terburu-buru, dia beranjak pada ransel raksasanya. "ASTAGA." Dia megaduk-ngaduk isinya. "Kamera—KAMERAKU MANA?" Dia melirik pada Rivaille yang sedang memotret alam sekitarnya. Dia merenggut benda tersebut dan mengabaikan umpatan Rivaille setelahnya.

Hanji menilik dari balik _view finder_ kamera miliknya. Figurnya persis kelinci, hanya yang dia lihat memiliki telinga lebih pendek dan tiga garis-garis cokelat berbeda di dahi serta leher—Hanji mengakui bahwa yang ini berkali-kali lipat lebih lucu dari kucing atau anjing atau tiga tupai mini yang bisa bernyanyi sekalipun. Hanji mengabadikannya dalam satu jepretan, dua, tiga, tujuh. Dan mendesah kecewa pada bidikan kesebelas karena si kecil tersebut melarikan diri.

"Ewok—"Hanji memekik, sementara sebelah alis tipis Rivaille terangkat"—ASTAGA AKU MENEMUKAN EWOK! RIVAILLE, AKU MENEMUKAN EWOK VERSI ASLI!"

"Ha?"

Ewok. Rivaille pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Ingatannya melayang, mencari-cari histori nama Ewok dalam otaknya. Menit-menit berlalu dalam kesenyapan dimensi Rivaille. Hingga istilah yang terkait terdeteksi. Lalu dia memijat pelipisnya, pening. "Kau, enyahlah dari sini."

Ada kobaran api yang membara pada kelereng Hanji. Dia hendak mendekati makhluk kerdil itu, tapi Rivaille melarangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Berbahaya jika kaupergi ke sana."

"Kau meremehkan aku yang akan mati jika ke sana?"

Rivaille merutuki kenapa Hanji Zoe sebebal ini. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

Satu cengiran tersemir di wajah Hanji yang berseri-seri. "Kuambil pulang. Rubah di rumahku perlu makan—" Hanji tidak tahu, tapi dia merasa pandangan Rivaille terhadapnya sangat menohok "—bercanda, Rivaille. Bercanda."

Si pria penggila teh hitam menjatuhkan rokoknya yang padam, menggerusnya di antara tapak sepatu dan permukaan tanah. "Ili pika. _Ochotona iliensis._ Ukurannya dua puluh senti. Hidup di lubang-lubang antara batu karang pada ketinggian 2.800 meter sampai 4.000 meter. Ruang hidupnya di Tian Shan, Xianjiang. Spesies ini sangat susah ditemukan."

Hanji bungkam karena penjelasan mendadak dari pria di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu. "Ili pik—Kelinci Penyihir?!" serunya setengah terkejut. Dia lantas mengedikkan bahu karena Rivaille menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Para peneliti menjulukinya demikian karena sulitnya mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka." Dia melangkah, berjongkok di samping Rivaille. "Kautahu banyak, kan? Bisa memberitahuku lagi?"

Bola mata Rivaille diputar selepas menemukan airmuka Hanji yang disesaki antusiasme tinggi dan menyentuh titik bahaya—sebab itu menandakan ada desakan keingintahuan yang memuncak pada diri Hanji dan Rivaille tahu jika dia menolak untuk bercerita, Hanji akan semakin merepotkan. "Pika ditemukan pertama kali tahun 1983 oleh Li Weidong, di Distrik Ili, ujung barat Provinsi Xinjiang, Tiongkok."

"Apa mereka termasuk hewan yang terancam punah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kuantitas mereka menurun hingga 70% walau mereka tinggal di habitat aslinya, Cina. Jumlahnya kurang dari seribu ekor. Lebih langka dari panda." Rivaille berdeham karena tenggorokannya terasa tak enak.

"Padahal mereka imut sekali."

"Kau menyebut seisi dunia ini imut, Hanji."

Hanji terkekeh, melontarkan interogatif lagi, "Apa faktor yang menyebabkan mereka hampir punah?"

"Habitatnya yang menyusut, penyakit, pemanasan global, dan penggembalaan mereka telah diambil alih oleh pertumbuhan populasi manusia di bagian bawah gunung," jelas Rivaille, "yang memprihatinkan adalah tidak adanya organisasi maupun penilitian yang berusaha melindungi mereka, kendati pika sudah dimasukkan ke dalam daftar hewan yang terancam punah."

"Apa berarti aku bisa membawanya pulang?" Rivaille mendelik pada Hanji. "Maksudku—kita bisa membawanya untuk mengembangbiakkannya, barangkali?"

"Semakin diperhatikan berarti semakin berbahaya untuk mereka. Pika adalah spesies kuno. Kupikir meninggalkan mereka di habitat aslinya adalah pilihan terbaik." Dia berdiri, lalu sedikit melirik pada Hanji yang memberengut. "Jangan khawatir. Doakan saja semoga mereka dilindungi."

Hanji balas melirik Rivaille, menerima uluran tangan yang ditawarkan pria itu. "Semoga."

Keduanya mempersiapkan diri untuk meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti. Namun tiba-tiba, Rivaille membuka konversasi lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku heran kenapa kau menyamakannya dengan Ewok, kacamata." Hanji mengerling pada Rivaille selama seperkian detik. "Ewok itu diambil berdasarkan kepala puak Miwok, kaum orang asli yang mendiami hutan Redwood di Amerika sana. Dia itu seperti beruang, bukan kelinci. Bukan pika. Kalau Pikachu, iya—Satoshi Sajiri selaku pembuat Pokemon mengakui bahwa dia terinspirasi dari pika."

Tawa Hanji berderai saat itu juga karena Rivaille menganggap serius tentang salah satu karakter Star Wars bernama Ewok tersebut.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

.

Halo, fandom! Entah kenapa saya kepikiran nulis di fandom ini, hehehe. Ini baru pertama kali, jadi—ya, salam kenal hehehe (2).

Ngomong-ngomong, pasti belum kenal sama pika ya? :"") Ili pika itu memang nyatanya lucu banget banget bangeeeettt. Coba search di google deh dan kamu bakal berjumpa dengan makhluk menggemaskan yang terancam hidupnya ini :""""). Sayang, fotonya hanya beberapa dan itu diambil tahun 2014 sejak 20 tahun dikabarkan tidak ada kabar.

Informasi perihal Pika yang Rivaille jelaskan itu benar. Saya mengutip beberapa sumber dari google—yang sebenarnya infonya itu minim sekali (dan kebanyakan bahasa inggris huhu). Yah. Kelinci Penyihir. Dan yang mirip Ewok itu juga saya dapat dari salah satu blog x""D Dan setelah saya nyari tahu itu kemiripannya yah...begitulah...Coba search di google deh (2)

Teruntuk kamu yang sudah buang-buang waktu berharga kamu hanya karena membaca fanfik ini saya ucapkan terima kasih :"""")) /heh. Teruntuk Kak Yumna dan Kak Silan yang telah mengadakan challenge ini. Semoga memberi manfaat bagi kita semua (?). p.s: maaf saya belum bisa bantu untuk donasi :"")

.

XOXO,

Mioreo.


End file.
